


Coming Home

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Drabble based on the prompt - Cuddles





	Coming Home

            You walked back to your room completely exhausted. 

You had been sent out on a scouting mission about a week prior and only just got back. No new developments on the First Order’s part, and it was starting to put you on edge.  By the end of the patrol you almost wished someone would spot you just to settle your nerves.  You shook the feeling off as best you could you, running a hand through your hair.

            What you needed was sleep, and to see Poe.  Even though you had been gone a week, the two of you hadn’t spent any proper time together in almost a month. 

            You walked to your door, noticing the light coming through the bottom of the door.  A smile spread across your face.  Poe was back.

            You opened the door. Poe was propped up on the bed fast asleep, with his boots and jacket still on.  His data pad was lying on his chest, still lit to a mission report he had been working on.  

            You smiled softly at the sight as you closed the door gently behind you. Unfortunately, you hadn’t taken account the other being in the room as a familiar string of beeps came from the corner of the room.

            “BB-8,” you hissed.  “Shh.”

            The little droid, quieted immediately, but the damage had already been done.

            Poe opened his eyes slowly and his mouth curled into a sleepy smile, realizing who had entered your room.

            “Hey there stranger,” he said groggily. 

            “Hey,” you smiled. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

            He shook his head.  “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

            You smiled and walked over to him, stopping next to the bed. Without a word, you leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips.  He returned the kiss gratefully and cupped you cheek.

            “Long day,” he asked.

            “Yeah,” you said.  “You?”

            He gave a tired nod, kissing you once more before pulling away. He moved over to make room while putting away his data pad and pulling off his jacket and boots.  You did the same and laid beside him.

            Poe wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close, so you were practically laying on top of him. 

            Your whole body instantly relaxed as you felt his fingers trace up and down your spine and the sound of his heart beating steadily in your ear.

            Poe kissed you on the forehead, taking a deep breath as he did.

            “I missed you,” he mumbled.

            You looked up at him to see him looking down at you with tired, loving eyes which you couldn’t help but return.

            “I missed you too,” you said.

            He gave you a small smile, before capturing your lips once more.

            You were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a Comment or Kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
